Things Unknown
by padfoot6829
Summary: Harry meets the family of his beloved godfather, who has recently passed away. His son, and their cosins come to stay at Headquarters, but Blake is having trouble with his fathers death, and Remus is there to help. Not slash! !Just UpdatedFixed!
1. Chapter One

-1**_Chapter One_**

Remus entered the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place most of the Order was already there; sitting around talking about the newest arrival. "Personally I think he should be told." He heard Moody say to the group as Remus took a seat next to Tonks. "And I think Remus should be the one to tell him...after all it was his idea that they stay here." Mad-Eye said looking over a Lupin with his magical eye.

"I don't know how Harry's going to react when he tells him, it might make him worse." Molly said returning from the kitchen, placing a large cauldron of soup in front of them.

"Well, I think Sirius would have wanted him to know. Besides Harry was like the only family he had, Sirius didn't get to see his other family when he got out of Azkaban, I'm sure he would have wanted him to know."

"To know what?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny; stepped over the threshold and into the kitchen. Remus looked around at the Order for help, but everyone now seemed to be busying themselves with supper.

"Nothing much Harry, sit down and eat." Remus said gesturing to a chair next to him.

Tonks frowned at him, nudging him in the side. Remus rolled his eyes, and left the kitchen. Everyone watched as he left, but he soon returned carrying a photo album. Sitting down in his seat he flipped through it, finally finding the picture he wanted. He moved Harry's plate aside and slid the photo album in front of him. "Who does that look like to you?" He said pointing a tall man, with black hair, bright blue eyes, and was holding a small baby.

Harry looked over the picture, he slid it of its' spotted and held it so it was a few inches from his face. "Sirius..." he whispered, frowning slightly. He looked quickly up at Remus who nodded, then back at the photograph. "Wh-who's that woman?" Harry asked pointing to a skinny woman with dirty blond hair, but he already felt he knew the answer.

That would be Sirius's wife," he said pausing waiting for Harry to react, but he simply nodded. "She's also my sister..." Remus went on knowing everyone was now watching them. "And the babies they're holding are their children, and they are now your age. She was pregnant when Sirius was taken to Azkaban." He stopped his face all of a sudden became wry. He noticed everyone staring at him and he forced a smile. "They will be arriving in a day's time." Remus announced Harry nodded showing he understood. "They are excited about finally meeting you."

"Is she my Godmother?" Harry asked looking around at the room of people.

"No, Harry. She's not." Remus said continuing. "Your parents never thought that anything was going to happen to Sirius. And once you were placed in his care, he was supposed to have a new Godparent, incase something should happen."

"I see..." Harry said sliding the picture back into its slot. "So they're coming tomorrow?" He asked looking back into the face of his former professor.

"Yes," He said pouring some soup into a bowl; he picked up the spoon, as to end the conversation. Harry didn't ask any more that night, but the next morning the house was filled with excitement. Mrs. Weasley gave all of them little task to do, and after they all had to dress in their best. Harry didn't see why she was making a big deal over this. Remus sighed, as Mrs. Wesley told the trio, to do the dishes.

"Molly really this isn't necessary." Remus said as she began to dust odds 'n ends.

"Yeah, Mum listen to Remus, he knows best." Fred said rolling his eyes as his mum handed him a bucket of water and a mop. "You can't be serious..." He said looking with distaste at the mop.

"Remus don't you want the house to look nice when they arrive? She is after all your sister."

"Yes, Molly, but this is too much." He said pointing the abandon mop Fred left. Molly sighed as someone knocked on the door. Remus went to the kitchen probably to get Tonks.

"Everyone," she yelled as a few people poked their head out into the front room.

"Their here!" She said and everyone moved forward so they were in the room. She moved towards the door opening it to see the woman Harry saw in the picture, it looked as if she barely changed at all, except that she had aged slightly.

"Sarah." Mrs. Wesley said opening her arms to embrace the woman.

"Molly." She said hugging the woman back. The others watched as they embraced, five kids followed in after her, two which looked Harry's age. "Molly..." She said stepping away from her. "These are my children, Emma." She said gesturing towards a tall black haired girl, with amber eyes. She had and average build, but was extremely pale as though she was sheltered from the sun. "Blake," she said now gesturing to a curly back haired male, who was just a little taller then Emma, but unlike her he had a deep tan like Sirius did when Harry saw him in the pensive in his fifth year.

"And these are the twins?" Molly asked smiling fondly at the two.

"Yep, they are a lot bigger then the last time you saw them." She said moving over towards the youngest. "And this would be my little girl Emily." She said putting her hands on the girl's shoulders, she had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes; she had a soft complexion, and looked as though she were a porcelain doll. They all mumbled a small hello as Remus came into the room.

"My, they've grown up so much." Mrs. Wesley as she walked over to Sarah.

"And are these..." She said gesturing to two younger kids.

"Yes, those would be them." Everyone frowned a bit, not knowing what they were talking about. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to find Remus.

He pushed passed him, smiling, "Those would be mine." he said startling the two women.

"Daddy," a small young girl pushed passed Sarah, running towards her father. Remus

bent down, catching his daughter in his arms. The boy to pushed through Molly and Sarah and was hanging on to his fathers elbow.

"Clara, David." He said tousling the boy's hair and kissing the girl on the cheek. "I missed you two." Harry looked from Ron and Hermione both shrugged as if saying, your-guess-is-as-good-as-mine.

"We missed you too." Clara, the dark haired girl, with hazel eyes buried her face into her father's neck. Remus bent down setting the girl on the ground he looked over to the boy, who looked almost identical to his sister.

"David." The boy smiled giving his father a quick huge.

"Long time no see Remus," Sarah said smiling at the reunited family.

"To right you are, Sarah." He said standing up to give his sister a huge.

"Emma, you've grown too much." He said grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him. He smiled and she smiled back at him, she hugged him. Then he turned to Blake, who wasn't smiling, "Hey Sport." Remus said as the two shock hands.

"Uncle Remus." His voice was deep and depressing, but he gave him a small smile all the same.

"How are you?"

"I've been better." he said looking away. Remus took the hint and moved on to Emily.

"Wow, it's been really long sense I've seen you...do you know who I am?" Remus asked smirking slightly.

"Uncle Remus it hasn't been that long sense I last saw you, of course I remember you; how could I forget?" She asked as she hugged him.

"I don't know..." He picked up his daughter Clara, kissing her cheek once again.

"Well," Molly said in a business type manner. "Lunch is ready if you're all hungry..."She said leading the way to the dining room. They took their seats at the table, Remus' kids seating on either side of them, and Tonks sitting next to Clara. Food was brought to the table by the Weasley's, "I think we should have a proper introduction." She said as everyone took their seats. "And get some things explained." She said looking in between Sarah and Remus.

"Well," Remus began. "I'll sum it all up for you. Clara and David are my kids; 11 years ago I was dating a woman. Who I found out she was cheating on me. She told me she was 4 months pregnant. Five months later she, signed paper work over to me...I had full custody over my kids, and she didn't want anything to do with them. Emma and Blake were 5 when I moved in with my sister; she was helping me support my kids. Emily was 3 at the time, I lived with them of and on throughout the years. Moving one job to another, I'd send my sister money when I got it, trying to help her. As my kids began to get older I hardly saw them, now lately I barely get to see them. Work at the Order has me tied up most of the time. So I asked Dumbledore if they could stay here, after the night at the Ministry this past June. He said it would be fine; I'd get to see my kids and work. Clara and David are Emma, Blake and Emily's cousins. All the kids will be getting transferred to Hogwarts. This will be David's and Clara's first year of school, before this the others were home schooled-"

"You can do that in the Wizarding world?" Harry asked looking around the table at the group of wizards.

"Yes, but you have to go through a lot of paper work to get it. It's a long and difficult process." Sarah said with a look of dread on her face. "And I'm going to be happy knowing that I won't have to do it this year."

"This year?" Harry asked looking between Remus and Sarah. "You're only going this year?"

"Um, we really don't know..." Emily said, looking over at her mother.

"It depends..." Sarah said, "If Remus and I feel that it's safe they will be going until they graduate." Sarah said cutting up a pork chop, and popping a small piece in her mouth.

"But it's Hogwarts, it's the safest place in the world, Albus Dumbledore is there, he's all the safety you need."

"Harry, safety is the top most priority," Remus said sipping on some pumpkin juice. "But seeing as everyone knows I'm a werewolf, I don't think my children are going to be well liked." He smiled at both of his children apologetically.

"You were the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we had, a lot of the students like you." Hermione said pushing her potatoes around with her fork.

"Besides they're only half were wolf so they don't transform, right?" Hermione asked looking her former Professor in the face

"Right," Lupin said turning to his food. "They don't transform, but they do get very ill around full moons." He said as if it were a normal thing. "They can handle it, I know they can. They just get very irritate. Something they're going to have to control." He added giving David and Clara a small smile. They rolled their eyes, but smiled all the same.

"And I expect you two," Sarah said looking at her children Emma, Blake, and Emily.

"To look after them, they are your cousins after all."

"Don't worry mother we will." Blake said pushing his plate to the middle of the table. He looked over at his cousins, then at Remus. "I won't let anything happen to any of them." He said in a very determined manner. Anger flashed in his eyes, like a flash of lightning then it was gone again.

"Blake?" Remus asked looking at his nephew, "I'd like to have a talk with you later." It wasn't a question, it was an order. Blake made a grunting noise, but nodded to show he understood.

"Uncle Remus?" Emily questioned, standing from the table. "Could you show us our rooms?"

"Of course." He said standing up, and yawning. "Come on you lot." Remus said as the chairs shuffled. The five followed him up the stairs to the second floor.

"You three," he said pointing to Clara, Emily and Emma. "You will be sharing the room at the end of the corridor. It's the last door on your right." He said walking towards it. He opened it and stepped aside to let the girls by. The room had three twin beds lined against a wall, and three dressers pushed next to each one of the beds. It was a plain room, just like the rest of the house. Each carried a trunk to the bed, dropping it with a loud thud. "And you two," he said pointing at the boys, Blake and David. "Well be staying across the hall." He said as Blake lugged their two trunks into a tiny room. It looked like something from a broken down hotel. There were two beds, worn from use. A small bedside table stood in between the beds and a small lit lamp sat on top.

"My father didn't have much taste, did he?" He asked sighing and sitting on his bed.

"Your father never liked this house, and he never put much effort into it. He didn't have a good child-"

"Yeah, I know, mum told Me." he cut in; he looked around the room which had no windows. It smelled of mildew, the room was humid, and sticky.

"Blake...I know its hard losing your father-"

"It's not hard losing him...I didn't even know him. And when he was out of Azkaban, know one told us. He didn't write! He didn't care; as far as I'm concerned I don't and never did have a father!" He hollered getting up from the bed. David starred wide-eyed at him then looked to his father.

"David, why don't you go and see how the girls are..." Remus said as David hurried out of the room. Remus made sure he heard the other door close before turning his attention back to Blake. "Sit down." Remus said sitting opposite him. His voice was calm and steady, as he eyed his nephew. "Your father did care, and I don't ever want to hear you say he didn't. He asked about you regularly, and I answered his questions the best I could. He wanted to write, but he knew people from the Ministry would be watching for any sign of him. I gave him pictures of you all, and I told him how you were doing in school. He was proud of all of you, and he still is. I know your hurting even if you don't want to admit it, even though you didn't know him well he was still your father, and you miss him." He said taking a deep breath, "If you ever need to talk, you know were to find me." Remus said clapping him on the shoulder and left the room.


	2. Chapter Two

-1**_Chapter Two_**

A week and a half had past and Blake still wasn't getting used to it. He spent most of his time locked in his windowless room, sulking. Remus tried dozens of times to get him to talk but he wouldn't. They would shout at each other sometimes getting mad enough to make objects explode. Most everybody frowned at this, especially Sarah and Tonks. To Remus' surprise Molly never comment about it once. His daughter on the other hand hated it, and sometimes they brought her to tears. Tonks would run over to her, picking her up and whispering comforting words. The first time this happened, Remus got hollered at by Tonks.

"Remus, you need to stop! She's a little girl and it scares her, Merlin next time us a silencing charm or something." She said after she had put the kids to bed. "Why are you acting like this…? Blake's confused. He doesn't need to be yelled at, he needs someone to understand. Remus, you're his only father figure, and he needs you more

then ever."

Remus sighed, he hated the way he was acting so childish. And he knew Tonks was right, Blake did need him, and so did the other children. He cupped her chin in his hands and placed a small kiss on her lips. "If he wants to talk he can come and talk to me."

"No more yelling, ok?" She said as her arms went around him.

"No more yelling I promise." He said before changing into his night clothes. He

settled down in bed next to Tonks, there arms wrapped around each other. "I'm so glad I have my kids back." He mumbled against her forehead.

"They are wonderful, I'm enjoying them." Tonks replied.

"I'm glad."

Remus woke early the next morning, he sat there for awhile just watching Tonks sleep with her head rested on his chest and an arm draped around his stomach. He played with her hair, and she stirred slightly, "Good morning love, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, and good morning to you too." She said as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said sitting up slightly; the door opened a crack and two heads popped around it. "Hey you two come here." She said patting the bed. They walked in slowly; they were still trying to get used of seeing their father with a woman. They had liked Tonks a lot, but the two hoped she wouldn't steal him from them. Clara climbed onto the bed snuggling in between the two. Remus hugged her close and David sat on his other side. Tonks smiled at the sight, "You two are up early."

"Crookshanks woke me up...then I woke David up." she said in a small voice.

"Darling, don't be waking your brother up just because you can't sleep. Next time wake Tonks or me." She nodded and leaned against him.

"Sorry," she mumbled as her eyes began to drop. Remus hand rubbed her back and she was sleeping within a couple of minutes.

"You hungry?" Tonks whispered to David, he smiled nodding. "Let me change and I'll get you something to eat." She said making her way to the dresser, and pulling out some clothes. She made her way to the bathroom, leaving Remus with the kids.

"Do you like Tonks?" Remus asked looking over at his son.

"She's really nice, and funny." Remus smiled and nodded, "She is, isn't she?" David nodded when the bathroom door opened.

"Come on little man, all go get you something to eat. Remus, darling do you want anything in particular?"

Remus thought for a moment, "David, you like pancakes and sausage right?" The boy nodded, "Could you make that?"

"I could try." She said grabbing David by the hand, and you can assist me?" He looked at his father for help, he knew how Tonks was when it came to cooking, it was great when she didn't try and do it the muggle way. Remus shrugged, watching them leave.

He was called down moments later by David who begged him to come down. "Dad, she's making a mess. Why does she always insist on doing things the muggle way?"

"Probably because she thinks it would mean more when you did it the muggle way."

"I don't get what you mean."

"Son, it's easy to do a lot of things with magic, but when you do it the muggle way it takes time and effort. She's trying to show you that she cares, don't ruin it for her." He said opening the door to the kitchen, Tonks stood by the counter; flour covering the front of her robes, her hair and face.

She turned to them, "Don't worry I've got it under control." Remus nodded and sat at the table, David looked at his father then at Tonks then back at his father. Sighing he sat on his lap watching Tonks move around the kitchen.

"You sure you don't want any help?" Remus asked, as she spilt the pancake mix all over the counter.

"No, I'm fine Remus!" She said starting to get frustrated.

"Ok, let me know if you need anything." He said leaving the kitchen.

"Wait, no! Remus, get back here and help me!" She yelled, but he kept on walking.m "Please." She said faintly and he stopped, turning around to smile at her.

"But you have everything under control." He said mockingly.

"Remus..." She pleaded, and he walked to her, kissing her floured cheek. David watched, his face burning with embarrassment.

"Just us some magic..." He said, "David doesn't care he already suggested it." He said gently, and she gave a small laugh.

"Fine!" Saying a few spell, everything righted it's self. The pancake mix poured itself into a pan, flipping every now and then. It was all ready in a couple minutes time,

"Ok, we can eat now." she said setting it on the table as, Clara walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Clara, Tonks made breakfast." He said expecting her to sit next to him; instead she sat with Tonks who looked mildly surprised.

Tonks gave her a plate, "Thank you." She said as she took a couple pancakes and sausages.

"You're welcome Clara," She said smiling at the girl. "How did you sleep?"

"Much better." she said though she was still yawning. The doors opened to the kitchen and Blake, Emma, and Emily came in.

"Morning Uncle Remus." The girls said together, helping themselves to the food.

"G'morning girls, Blake." He said and Blake nodded at him. "You can thank Tonks for breakfast." They said there thanks and began to eat.

"Morning Blake." Clara said lovingly before walking over to see him.

Blake smiled down at her, "Good morning Clara." Clara was always Blake's favorite, he would spoil her constantly.

"Will you play a game with me?"

"It's a little early, maybe later." He said leaving the kitchen.

"What's his problem lately!" she said slamming the kitchen door, walking to the living room.


	3. Chapter Three

-1**_Chapter Three_**

"You need to talk to him. I'm sick of him sulking all the time, do something about it!"

"Sarah, I don't know what to do. He want talk to me, he's so damn stubborn."

"Of course he's stubborn Remus, he's Sirius's son. What do you expect?"

"He wasn't like this before. He was such a nice young man, so different from Sirius. Now I'm starting to think he's worse then Sirius. "Mean he used to talk to me, now he won't even look at me."

"Remus darling, be more empathetic. I mean he's hurting, he just lost his father, and he needs you. Even if he doesn't say it." Tonks said taking his hand.

"I'm trying really I am, but I'm not promising anything. He might throw me out of his room."

"Remus, don't be ridiculous. You're like the father he never had!" Sarah replied.

Sarah had begun looking tired and weak. Order work had taken a lot out of her, and worrying about Blake 24/7 wasn't helping much. Though she wasn't the only one warn out, Tonks had given Remus some startling news a few days before.

"You're pregnant!" Remus said flabbergasted. "You've go to be kidding me. This is...unexpected." He took a deep breath trying to steady himself.

"I know Remus it's a shock, but well we wanted this...remember we talked about it." She said playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"Yes, but we never said when. I mean this is a dangerous time to bring a child into the world." He said think about what he just said as Tonks looked up horrified. "No! No, no, no. I wasn't suggesting we...err- get rid of it." He said settling himself in the farthest chair from Tonks.

Remus I know you want this child just as much as I do. And your going to feel horrible brings a child into this world with a war going on, but...well it will be our light through the darkness. Just as your children are for us now, except our light will be brighter." Remus looked over at her, he knew she was right. And it was true; this new child would make life a little lighter.

"So..." Remus started, "How far along are you?" his voice barely above a whisper.

"Almost four months..." she said through a smile.

"It explains a lot..." he said through a laughing. "I should have recognized it earlier."

"It does explain a lot, doesn't is? Anyway...you should talk to Blake, yes?"

Remus let out a small sigh, "Yes, I suppose I should. I bet you it will ruin my day." He said walking out of the room after giving Tonks a kiss on the forehead. He made his way to the second floor; he knocked on the door gently. He smiled down at his son who opened the door, book in hand. "Hey Pup, why don't you go down and hang with Tonks for a bit, I need a word with Blake." David looked at his cousin with sympathy; he shrugged and left the room. Walking in Remus saw Blake lying on the bed his legs crossed, and he too was reading a book. His eyes had dark circles under them, and he was starting to look paler, like Remus did around full moons. "Sit up please." Remus said grabbing a chair that stood in the corner. Remus watched as Blake sat up rolling his eyes. Remus settled into the chair as if he saw nothing. "Look your mothers worried, I'm worried, even Tonks is worried. You need to tell me what's going on."

"It's not your business Lupin." He said glaring at him.

"I'll pretend that you didn't address me like that." Remus said; the smiled whipped from his face.

"Pretend all you want werewolf, the fact is that I did." Remus looked as though he could have slapped him, his face had gone white.

"I'm about sick of you attitude, and you-"

"Your on the wrong side werewolf, the Dark Lord is going to win this war. Then Dumbledore's' little followers like yourself will die, a slow painful death." His eyes glistened as he spoke.

Remus took a deep breath, trying to keep his calm. "Well then you're going down with us."

Blake shook his head smiling. "I'm no fool Lupin; I know which side is better, more equipped." His voice hoarse, and staggered.

"And you're on whose side exactly?" Remus asked, as his whole body shook with rage.

He smiled, "Like I'd tell you..."


	4. Chapter Four

-1

_**Chapter Four**_

"You would never join the Death Eaters. If you remember right, a Death Eater killed your father." Remus saw Blake's eyes water over. "Bella would kill as soon as she saw you. Your a blood traitor and will always be one. And besides Voldemort wouldn't want you, your to young. And you don't know enough about the Dark Arts. Your father would be highly disappointed in you if you joined them, you would be wasting everything he...we've accomplished. It would be a waste of his life."

A tear fell from Blake's eyes'. He slowly rolled up his left sleeve, revealing nothing. Remus nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry..." Blake whispered.

"You should be, and start behaving better, your mother's worried sick. And don't ever call me Werewolf, or Lupin ever again, do you understand?" Remus demanded. Blake nodded, "Excuse me?"

"Yes uncle Remus, I understand."

"Thank you, and if you feel up to it you can join us for super. Tidy yourself up a bit first." Remus added as he closed the door.

Remus waited in the dinning room hoping Blake would join them for super. His mother was looking forward to seeing him, "Are you sure he's going to be coming down?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." He said as Clara set a plate in front of him and Tonks.

"Thank you darling." He said as she moved down the table. Ten minutes after they started super, Blake came through the doors. He was still paler then the moon, but he put on a smile and sat down next to him mother.

"Sorry I'm late." He said kissing his mother on the cheek.

She looked to Remus who shrugged then to Blake, "That's alright dear, help yourself to some food. You look like you need it. And I believe Remus and Tonks have something they want to announce." She said looking happily at her brother.

He cleared his throat and looked around the room at the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, the Blacks, and his own small family. "Well," he said smiling at Tonks then his children. "I was just informed not to long ago that I'm going to be a father...again."

"Congratulations, Remus." Arthur said, as always he was smiling in delight. Many of the others congratulated him, and he looked over at his children who were looking somber. When they saw Tonks' and there father look at them they gave them both a small smile. Remus took there nods to be a way of showing exception.


	5. Chapter Five

-1**_Chapter Five_**

Nymphadora was now six months pregnant, and Molly had agreed to deliver the babies. The two had recently found out (with a little spell that Molly knew) that they would be expecting a girl. His other children Cara and David had their first year at Hogwarts and were expected home for the Christmas holiday in a couple of days. David had lightened up about Tonks being part of the family, though Cara had ignored her completely. Remus hoped that would change, because that summer Tonks and himself were getting married. Remus also knew that Cara was starting to feel as if she didn't belong to their family anymore and felt as if she was being replaced by both Tonks and the child that was on the way.

They had bought a small house out in the middle of no where, knowing it would be safer that way. There was a small garden shed behind the house were Remus could transform. He and Tonks had put wards, charms and many other thing (including a silencing charm) on it to keep the family safe on full moons.

Remus was sitting in black leather over stuffed arm chair by the fire. He was sipping a small glass of fire whisky and Tonks sat on the couch dazing at the fire. She was dreading the idea of Cara coming home. The two hadn't had a nice day together sense she (Cara) had found out about her being pregnant. Tonks inhaled and exhaled loudly catching Remus' attention. He forced a smile and looked at her. He had known Tonks was feeling uneasy about the kids (especially Cara) coming home. Though, he himself couldn't wait. He planned on taking some time out of the day to talk to Cara in private about what was wrong, and hoped to make things better.

He sighed and looked around the house, in the corner of the living room by the sliding glass doors stood a bare evergreen tree. Boxes of Christmas decorations littered the living room floor. They both thought it best if they all decorated the house and the tree together to spend some quality time with the children. He was only brought back to reality when Tonks mumbled something. "I'm sorry dear...what?" He asked and turned to her.

"I said I'm going to bed..." She mumbled and heaved herself up off the couch and wobbled towards him. "G'night darling...see you in a bit." She said and he nodded and she walked away. Remus' mind slipped away once again, but this time on Blake. He had changed a great deal sense their last meeting. He was still having a hard time dealing with his father's death. He wrote Remus on regular bases telling him everything about what was happening at Hogwarts. Remus soon felt that he had become Blake's second father. Abandoning his thought Remus headed for the stairs to joining his wife.

The two days seemed to pass by quickly, before they knew it they were waiting for their children on the platform. Both of them looking around every where looking for a sign of the Black or the Lupin's. He found Emma and she pointed to the last spot she had seen David and Cara. Remus went to look for them leaving Tonks to talk to Emma. Remus soon spotted David trying to heave his and Cara's trunks off the train. Remus smiled and walked over to the two of them and grabbed one of the trunks. David turned around to say something but stopped when he saw his father. Cara clamped on to him instantly and David gave him a brief hug before pulling his own trunk off the train. They talked as they made their way back over to Tonks who smiled when she saw them approach.

She leaned over slightly to pull David in to an awkward hug, "I've missed you both so much..." She said as she turned to hug Cara who hesitated a bit but hugged her none the less. As they drove back to their home, they caught them up on the latest things that were happening at school. David went on about his grades and the first official quidditch game he saw. He seemed to have talked the whole ride about Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, and how Harry had caught the snitch so fast and how Blake shot a bludger a Malfoys head. Cara was very silent and didn't mention much at all, no matter how much Remus and Tonks tried to get something out of her. Later that day when they would be hanging up Christmas decorations, Remus would be informed about how much Cara gets picked on at school. Unlike David she had been placed in Hufflepuff while he was in Gryffindor. It seemed that a lot of the Slytherin kids loved to make fun of the Hufflepuffs in the halls by throwing hex and curses at them. With both David and Clara being first years they weren't able to deafened themselves, and Blake and Emma were never around much to protect her.

Remus helped Cara hang decorations on the tree and lifted her to put the star on top. Remus smiled and looked around the house; though they lived in a muggle village they still put many wizard things around the house. Stunned Pixies were hung around the house giving off a blue and purple haze of illumination. Tonks mostly sat on the couch; she was already tired from their trip to the Hogwarts Express and didn't feel up to decorating much. Cara had said an early goodnight to everyone and went off to bed and David went up shortly after. Tonks and Remus climbed into bed and Remus put and arm around her waist, resting his head against hers.

"It went pretty well don't you think?" Remus asked kissing the back of her head.

"Oh, yeah Remus...it went great." She said and sighed. "Cara seemed a bit off didn't she..." she stated rather then asked. "Scared in a way."

"David told me of something's that were happening at school...the whole Slytherin and Hufflepuff story." He said and went on stating everything that David had mentioned to him earlier. "Hopefully it will improve a bit; otherwise I'm going to write to Dumbledore...or go see him."


End file.
